The Trial
by SoulxCyanide
Summary: I have to do WHAT?  This is unbelievable. Unfair. Why can't it be something by myself? I suppose it doesn't help when he has a broken mask and he's sporting more than a few bruises, but he completely DESERVED them!  *Rating might potentially go up!*
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! I thought I'd post this little thing! It's a beginning for what's to come!**_

_**I'm dedicating this to my fellow minion-mods! Without you, this wouldn't exist!**_

_**I think I have the pleasure in saying that I'm the first to put this ship-ment in a fiction! YAAY~**_

_**Anyways, enjoy!**_

_**xXx**_

_Fucking Pilot._

_I'm going to give you suck a beating when I find you._

He's so s_tupid_! How could he let the Captain do this to one of his fellow 'minions'?

_Oh right,_ I think drily as I kick a piece of broken building stone. _Because I'm a shoe._ What does that even mean?

But you'd think he'd at least say something about the Captain sabotaging his 'flying machine'.

He keeps saying that I'm taking the Captain from him. I have no interest in the Captain! Because of captain, I'm constantly looking death in the face! What kind of person wants that?

_He just doesn't get it, _a soft voice in my mind reasons. _Let him try to carry out of the mission/death escapades I do on a weekly basis. He couldn't last! Not to mention all those stupid things I have to do on a __**daily**__ basis!_

My anger keeps me going with heavy footfalls on the wasteland through the night. Famished, dehydrated and exhausted, nothing mattered except _finding Pilot._

xXx

It's late morning when I find him, wandering the desolate ground a bit away from the base. I had been walking with a purpose until I spotted him- not that his outfit wasn't a giveaway, for we all had different looks, but his small height and skinny stature were also a bit of a giveaway.

He seemed almost bored, looking at the sky. I stopped my walking, and paused to look at him. A part of me wants to go over and stand beside him.

But then I remember that he got me eaten.

I burst out into a sprint, something I've practiced over the years. I can go quite well without being heard, but Pilot's hearing was exceptional. He turned when I was about ten feet and started to wave to me.

My heart seemed to skip and I almost stopped.

Almost.

He seemed to realize what was going to unfold once he saw the expression on my goggle lenses.

He turned and began to run. But I had already closed the distance between us.

I bowled into him, sending him skidding across the snow with me on top of him. I straddled his chest and went at him, not pinpointing anywhere on his body but just trying to hit every piece of him that I came into contact with. His hands, at first splaying out to his sides to brace the fall, had now come up and begun to push me away, but his hands only reached the bottom of my respirator.

I quickly confirmed my suspicions that I was _much_ stronger than him. He continued to try and push me off, but his efforts were in vain as I began to get cramps around my legs where they were clamped. We grappled, with me uttering curses and him uttering a vocabulary of his own, which consisted with mostly mumblings, with the occasional screech of "Get off me, you _shoe_!", "Smelly, jiggly-slug!" and, of course, "The captain will punish you for such boobery!"

He did manage to get a few good hits to the side of my head, and even though my mask absorbed most of the shock, it still made my head spin a bit. _So he's not __**completely**__ helpless, _I think.

Once the initial adrenaline wears down and my energy starts to deplete, the struggle seems to diminish a bit and I'm more aware of my surroundings now that I'm not entirely consumed by rage. I begin to feel the dull ache in my kneecaps and legs from being in the same tight position for so long, and the pain in my fists from throwing all these punches begins to augment.

His arms finally flop down hopelessly, and I'm just about to land a good hit to the face when something grabs me by the back of my jacket and yanks me off of my opponent.

"Now, Mr. Snippy, what kind of way is that to treat your comrade?" The Captain says, looking down at me from where I lay.

That's it. No 'hello', no 'nice to see you're alive, Charles'.

Just a comment that makes _me_ look like the bad guy.

_This is bullshit._

Captain walks over to Pilot and extends a hand to help him up. I'm aware that I've broken one of the lenses on his mask; a large crack glistens along the green cover.

"Come now, Mr. Snippy, Pilot. It is time for Mr. Snippy's trial."

Captain pulls me up, and guides me to the base with a forceful hand on my shoulder.

xXx

The trial lasted two days, where they kept me locked in a closet with stale food rations and little to no water until the next 'court appeal'.

Long story short, I lost the trial.

It probably helped Pilot that the Captain was the judge _and _his attorney.

"Your sentence is," Captain said, bearing down on me from where I was tied to a moldy couch, "to go with Pilot and find me three things from mein list."

"_What?"_ Pilot and I exclaimed at the same time.

"You are not yet friends! Citizens of Captania must all get along! Now, run along and don't return until you've found me three things." He hands me the list and shoos us out the door.

_This is __**really **__bullshit._

_**xXx**_

_**Please review, let me know if you'd like to see more!**_


	2. Chapter II

**I looked back last chapter and OHGODTHETENSESWEREJUSTFUCKING**_**EVERYWHERE**_**.**

**Past tense, present tense, holy crap! It was bad T.T**

**My eternal love goes to eight 0f hearts, Temarcia, and Schizo Zee Techie for reviewing. Yeah, That's right. Reviews get you eternal motherfucking love. You know you're jealous.**

**This whole thing wouldn't be possible without all the people of the forumroom that gave me the encouragement to write this! **

**:**_**Chapter II**_**:**

"What could we get?" I ask, going though the list. "What about an umbrella?"

Pilot strikes me on the side of the head. "He already has an umbrella, you stupid shoe!" He says scornfully.

"All right, all right!" I say, rubbing the side of my head under my hood. I go through the list (yet) again. "Well, we can't get him a unicorn-"

"Why not?" He asks, almost instantly.

"Because they're not rea-"

"Well, how do you know?"

"Stop cutting me off. If there weren't any before the fallout, what makes you think there are now, when everything's either dead or disfigured?"

He crosses his arms across his chest. "What makes _you_ think that a horsey didn't get radioacted and get a weird horn?" He has a smug tone in his voice. I roll my eyes and look back at the list.

_But he had a point._

It was starting to get dark; twilight was invading the wasteland, but we keep walking.

I have my gun. As long as I have my gun, I'm safe.

Well, we keep moving. _I_ was walking. He makes his usual whirring noises, running around like a madman, arms outstretched. 'Airplane mode', he called it.

As time passes, you can literally _watch _his energy deplete. Running slows to a jog, Arms lower somewhat, breathing starts to come out labored.

We keep going, though I glance at him a bit more frequently now; I don't want to have to carry his dead weight to a bunker if he passes out.

**xXx**

Mr. Snippy, I'm _tiiiired_," Pilot gripes. He had slowed to a walk beside me, his arms now at his sides, whirring noises long finished.

"Keep walking," I mutter, pressing forwards.

"But I'm _tiiiired," _he whines again, raising his arms and then dropping them back down to his sides in a very child-like manner.

"Fine. Go up ahead and see if there's a bunker or something."

He gives me a two-fingered salute and speeds away like earlier, all energy seemingly regained.

I walk, enjoyingthe temporary silence, until I notice Pilot, jumping around, calling my name, and waving his arms. I look around wildly; hoping no one (or no_thing_) heard him.

Because, really, I don't want to have to carry his dead weight back to the base if he got killed.

And I really don't want to have to explain the _lack_ of his body if he got eaten.

"Pilot," I say, as temperate as possible through clenched teeth as we entered the small house and sat in all-but crushed chairs. "You can't go around yelling like that at nigh-"

"Why not?"

"_Fuck_," I hiss to no one in particular. "Would you _please_ stop cutting me off?" I wait, timidly, tensely, staring at him. He was sitting with his open palms pressed together, as if in prayer, and had them pressed between his legs, waiting, chest heaving somewhat from his run. "Thank you. Now-"

"You're welcome!"

I deadpan him a look.

"Sorry."

I sigh. "Now-"

"I'm sorry, Snippy."

"It's oka-"

"I just wanted to make sure you know."

"I know, okay? Now will you please-"

"That's good. That's good that you know."

"_Pilot! _ God damn, you can get really irritating sometimes, you know?"

_That_ shuts him up. He looks down at where his hands are folded, not saying anything.

I felt bad. A part of me wanted to go over and put my arm around him and apologize.

Instead I carefully rest a hand on one of his knees. "Listen, Pilot, I'm trying to explain something really important, yeah? So it's never gonna get heard if you keep interrupting," I say gently.

_Where the hell did all this softness come from?_ I think.

Pilot looks at me, quiet, so I continue with what I had tried to explain before.

**xXx**

There was only one bed in the whole house.

I could tell Pilot was exhausted, by the way he dragged himself up the stairs, by the way he talked in a dreary tone, by the way he stumbled when I accidentally bumped into him softly as we got to the second-floor landing; by the way he was lightly panting beside me.

I've no idea as to why, but every one of those gentle, heavy breaths seemed to send shivers up my spine.

Pilot turned to me with weary eyes I could see through the lenses of his mask; one a vibrant, flawless green plate, the other identical, if not for the crack marring the glass.

"Can I have the bed?"

"No."

"Can I have it tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Will we be back here tomorrow?"

"Probably not."

**xXx**

**Please review! Let me know what you think! I love you all! I'll love you even more (eternally, in fact!) if you review!**

**xoSoul**

**P.S. I'm so sorry it's so short!**


End file.
